Joseph Wake
by Melody Whisper
Summary: Joseph Wake, a boy who has lived with his achoholic Mother all his life, finally gets free'd and taken to a care home. But what if he just wants to live his own life and be independant?
1. Chapter 1

**Joseph Wake**

**Chapter I**

It was 4.30 in the morning when Mom came home.

She was drunk, falling over and cursing as she went. I yawned; I had stayed up all night waiting for her.

"Pass me the vodka" she slurred, glaring at me with her blood-shot eyes.

Silently, I passed her the bottle that was on the stairs. I was trying to be cautious, when Mom was drunk; it was like she had a time bomb inside her, ready to blow.

It was like this every night, Mom would go out with strangers and get drunk, before-so I was told to "Behave, tell no-one, or else"

The "or else" was usually a punch or slap in the face, I accepted it though. Since I was five, I've had to deal with Mom's angry outbursts, drunken behavior, and her insults to me, but I'm used to it…I guess.

"Go to your room, Joseph" she said, taking another swig of vodka, her greasy black hair falling behind her.

I stood there, motionless, counting the seconds.

"I said GO!" she shouted, again I ignored her, staring at the dirty, sludge-brown carpet.

She stumbled over to me, and grabbed my shoulders. I immediately stepped out of my stance-like state, and tried to run up the stairs. She held me tightly, her fingernails digging into my skinny shoulder blades, her face purple with slurred anger and drink.

"I said go," she said quietly, I could hear her voice echo in my head, her breath smelling of alcohol, "SO GO!" And with that, I received a sharp slap on my cheek.

I ran up the stairs, tripping on so many. I felt dizzy.

I could feel my cheek burning to the bone, putting my hand on it made it worse.

How stupid could I be? Just standing there like a total idiot, I should've listened.

I felt like I deserved that slap.

I could hear Mom rooting in the cupboard for another drink, empty bottles clinking together. I walked over to my bed- an old army cot- and sat down. Tears started to glaze my eyes and fall down my cheeks- tomorrow would be just like this one, or maybe even worse. When will it get better? Am I stuck in an eternal prison?

I felt bad for thinking that, I loved my Mother really, she's just ill, I'm sure.

She had been 'Ill' for a very long time, six years in fact.

My cheek still burned…and just then, I heard a loud knocking on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

I was curious; I doubt that anyone would receive visitors at 5.00 in the morning. I could hear Mom hastily clear away the bottles of alcohol that littered the floor.

The knock became more quicker, more louder.

"Coming! Coming!" I heard a hint of panic in her voice.

The door clicked as she opened it, and I could hear three, firm voices talking to her. I couldn't hear them properly, only a low muffle. It was then that I decided to sit on top of the stairs and discreetly eavesdrop on their conversation.

Slowly, I eased myself off my army cot and tip-toed to the landing. There was no light on so I remained oblivious. I sat on my hands and knee's, and slowly looked around the banister.

I saw two police officers, and a bald man standing just inside the doorway. Their faces were stern and one of them was beginning to reveal some handcuffs.

"Miss. Wake, you have not sent your son to school, ignored social services' home inspections, and ignored our demands that you take better care of your son. Miss. Wake you are under-arrest" His voice was calm, but firm. He began to handcuff my Mother.

"No, no, you don't understand!" Mom screamed. "I'm a good Mother! Don't take him away from me!" Tears were pouring down her cheeks, her black mascara streaking and staining her distorted face.

I ran, ran back to my bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Am I free from Mothers wrath? Am I freed from this prison?

But then reality hit me. They would take me to another place; they would lock Mom up and throw away the key.

Who would wait up all night for her when she went to the pub? Who would wake her up every morning? Who would make her coffee to ease her headaches?

No one would do that, she needed me, and believe it or not, I needed her.

I could hear the dreadful sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. I had to escape.

My door opened, the other officer was there, and the bald man.

"Joseph? Its okay, your going to be fine" His voice was calm, his hands were outstretched, ready to take hold of me. My eyes were wide, my body trembling.

"Leave me alone! Leave us alone! We're fine, Mom's a great Mother! She takes care of me!" I started shouting in their faces, but the officer took no understanding and was running towards me.

"It's all my fault! She hits me because I'm bad, lock me up!" I stood up and started running towards the doorway, my heart thudding in my chest and my head spinning.

I dodged the police officers grasp and sprinted down the stairs, and out the door.

The other officer who now in his car and just about to drive off, opened his car door.

"Come back here!" he shouted after me. I didn't stop; I had crossed the road, and was now running along the un-even pavement.

It was fast, so fast. My foot hooked itself underneath a pave stone and swung me to the ground.

The bald man, who was not far behind, stopped by my body. I could feel blood seep out of my knees and drip onto the ground. My entire body hurt, and I felt like I was in an eternal darkness. He picked me up, even though I struggled weakly, and walked back to the police car.

"Well done Mike" said the officer who had came into my room.

"He's hurt, the poor chap" said Mike, inspecting my bloody knees and hands.

"No worries, just a graze, he should feel much better at his new home"

I wriggled uncertainly in his grasp, and tried to twist free.

"I cant go, Mom needs me!" I shouted, trying to punch Mikes face.

"Your Mother will be fine, just trust me" Said Mike, pinning my weak fist down.

_Trust him? How can I trust anyone?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"He's in your hands now" Said the police officer, getting into his car with the other. Mike waved goodbye and placed his rough hands on my shoulders. The police car was now starting to head off down the road. I saw a face, my Mothers face, in the back of the car.

Her eyes looked pleadingly into mine, until it was just a blur in the distance.

"She needs me" I murmured.

"Joseph, your mother didn't care for you properly, this is why she has been taken away. She hurt you Joseph, didn't she?" He stared at my face.

I rubbed my cheek, it didn't burn anymore, but I could feel the swelling under my cool touch.

"Come" he beckoned towards his car.

I stood there, staring off into the distance, wondering if I should try and run after Mom. Mike followed my gaze, and quickly nudged me towards the car.

In Mike's car, I felt a great void opening inside of me, a void containing loneliness, and hopelessness. I only had Mom, and now she was gone, carted off like a criminal.

Was she a criminal?

"Mike?" I said, quietly.

"Yes?" he replied, with a sigh.

"My Mom is a good person, you know" I continued.

"Mmm…" Was his only reply.

I didn't know who I was kidding.

The peaceful patter of the rain drew my attention to the car window, in which droplets of water were streaming down the glass. It was now 6.30.

A large house came into my view, with a wooden sign stating 'Elm Tree House'.

The front yard has a few toys on the grass, and a large elm tree loomed over the road.

"We're here" Said Mike, parking in the driveway.

I gazed at the car door. It was then I decided that I would do whatever I could to get away. I wanted no sympathy from others; I simply wanted things to be back to normal.

Mike opened the door, and I slowly got out. I would make it sudden, a complete surprise.

We walked along the pebbly pathway, Mike keeping his distance.

With no hesitation, I bolted to the left.

"Come back Joseph!" I heard Mike shout, running after me.

I looked at the ground as I ran, careful not to trip over this time. I could hear the rhythmic thudding of Mike's footsteps, getting farther and farther away. I numbed all things out of my head, except from getting away.

_The world is my enemy_

Is all that I thought. I was deep in that thought when I collided with a fence. My head thrashed violently against the hard wood and my mind was locked onto a pulsing pain in my head. My knees stung, my head pulsed, and my hands burnt.

I put my hands to my face. They were bleeding again, tears streamed down my cheeks.

The pain was unbearable. The pain of loosing my Mother, the pain from what the world has given me. Every pain, had entered my body, and was now attacking my inner emotions.

Mike ran over to me, panting like a dog.

"Joseph!" he began, but stopped when he saw my face.

"L-leave me, please…" I whispered.

Mike bent down, and put his hand on my head.

"Joseph, no one is going to leave you" he said, looking deep into my eyes.

He picked me up, once again, and held me tight against him. I was still crying, I felt hopeless, unable to do anything that meant something.

He walked up to the door, and knocked. A young, black-haired woman answered.

"Mike! Where have you-"she stopped, and looked at me.

"We…had a little accident" said Mike, tilting his head towards me.

The woman led us to the kitchen, Mike sat me on the counter.

"Tracey, pass me the first-aid box" said Mike.

Tracey walked towards the cupboard, and revealed a white box.

I sat there in shock. Last time I had seen a box like that, was at the doctors where he gave me a needle. My speech became limited, as Mike opened the box.

"Joseph? What's wrong?" He said, revealing a bandage.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Mike wound the bandage tightly around my knees and hands, whilst Tracey inspected my cheek and head.

"Is he the one…" she mouthed something at Mike.

Mike nodded.

I watched as Tracey beckoned Mike outside the kitchen doorway.

She wanted to know all about me. To laugh at me, to pity me. My eyes burned with a new hostile gaze, as Tracey left the room.

_Never trust the ones who appear to be trustworthy. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! It's what keeps me going; it's like an addictive energy drink! Oh, and I haven't watched an episode in ages, so I'm really sorry if I get things wrong! **

Chapter IV

Mike opened the door to the living room, where many kids sat staring back at me.

"Kids, this is Joseph. Come and introduce yourselves" said Mike, placing his hand on my hunched up shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Toby!" said a boy with a strong welsh accent.

I stared at him, awkwardly breaking eye contact every few seconds.

A second boy came up to me, a notebook in his left hand.

"The names Gus" Said a light-haired boy, a little over my age.

I looked around, the rest of the kids hadn't bothered to introduce themselves. Mike glared at them, awkwardly maneuvering me onto an empty chair.

A young boy with blonde hair shyly made his way up to me, whispering to his stuffed giraffe.

"Jeff doesn't like you" He said, before running off to the comfort of an older girl's lap.

"Harry! Try not to be rude!" she whispered, flicking 'Jeff's' nose with her index finger.

"That's Saffire" someone whispered in my ear.

I turned round, and saw a tall boy of sixteen, leaning on the back of my chair.

"Liam O'Donovan" The boy took my hand and shook it roughly. "This is Frank" He gestured to a boy standing awkwardly beside him, even taller than Liam.

I looked at the other side of the room, to see a dark-haired boy glaring at me, beside him, was a younger girl, clearly his sibling.

"Joseph, let me show you to your room" Said Mike, interrupting our eye-contact.

I followed him up a flight of stairs, to a room on the right.

"You'll be sharing with Johnny for now" He said, grinning at me.

The room was a light blue in color, and has only one bed.

"Don't worry, I'll have a bed in their by tonight"

It just several hours since I had arrived. I knew everyone by name now, even though I hadn't even attempted to make friends with anyone. The boy who glared at me- he was Johnny, the boy I would be sharing with. It was late afternoon when I got to meet him 'properly'.

"Move, idiot" he said pushing me out of his way, I was standing near the living room doorway.

I ignored him, I couldn't be bothered to pick a fight with him.

I walked in the living room, and sat on the sofa next to him.

"Idiot boy, we don't want you here, you don't deserve to be here" he snarled, his eyes narrow slits of aggression.

"I don't want to be here…" I muttered, half to myself.

"Well go back to your slutty Mother then" He said, hostility rising in his voice.

"C'mon Harry, lets go upstairs" said Saffire, sensing a fight brewing, and shooing Harry out of the living room.

"Johnny, c'mon, theirs no need for that" said his younger sister, Tee.

"You shut up Tee, this is nothing to do with you" said Johnny, holding up his hand and making a shooing gesture.

"Johnny," Said Liam, who was leaning against the wall opposite us, "Leave the kid alone, everyone deserves to have a home"

"Yeah, but there's no room for him, why cant he just bugger off back to his _slutty _Mother?"

Liam sighed, resting the back of his head to the wall.

"Don't call my Mom that, she's just ill" I whispered, attempting to sound threatening.

"Oh please, ill? You mean a complete psycho" spat Johnny, doing a swirling gesture with his fingers.

My mind clouded, my energy flowed through my arm, and transformed into power, power which propelled my fist striate into Johnny's smug face.

Johnny lunged at me, Tee ran from the room.

Johnny pushed me to the floor, pinning me down with his foot on my chest.

"Scum" he spat.

Johnny was older, bigger, and stronger. How was I supposed to win this?

He punched my face multiple times. With each strike I could feel my mind getting closer to unconscious.

"Johnny! Stop it!" Said Liam, running over and easily hauling him up by the neck of his shirt. He picked me up with his other hand.

"You immature idiots! Picking a fight with each other like pesky dogs. Shame on you" he said, shaking us fiercely.

"What's going on in here?" Shouted Mike, running into the room, tee lurking behind him.

"Nothing I cant handle" said Liam, leaving the room, cool, and relaxed.

Mike glared at us, ashamed that he had not kept a better eye on me.

"My office"

"B-but it was his fault!" Johnny accused, pointing at me.

"NOW!" Shouted Mike, his loud voice making me recoil.


	5. Chapter 5

**In reply to 'immortalmorgana': Thanks, I didn't know he was Scottish, and no I'm not American, I just prefer to use the term 'Mom' when I'm writing. And I'm glad that you like my chapters. **

**Thanks guys for reviewing! It keeps me going, so please, press the 'magic' button and let the magic begin!**

Chapter V

"I just don't understand it," began Mike, "You two should get along, and you will."

I scowled at Johnny, who was sitting relaxed on a plastic chair, glaring back at me with a fuming hatred.

"Johnny, no more insults, and Joseph, don't take things so seriously"

We both nodded, not the least bit ashamed for our scolding.

I had left all my belongings at my old house, so I was borrowing Johnny's pajamas for the night.

"Keep 'em clean, I don't want your slutty germs all over them" Snarled Johnny, poking me in the ribs.

"Don't you tell me what to do…" Was all I could be bothered to reply. My head and knees ached a little, I just wanted to get some sleep.

"Stay away from my sister as well, if you touch her, Ill kill you" said Johnny, grabbing the front neck bit of my shirt.

"Not unless I kill you first" I spat, pushing him away from me.

I meant that insult, he can't push me around, no one can.

I climbed into my bed, it didn't feel like the old, army cot I had at home. This bed was soft, the duvet enveloping my body into a gracious deep sleep.

"_Not unless I kill you first" _

I woke up, alarmed at the sudden ring of words in my head. I looked over, and saw Johnny sleeping, his arms and legs sprawled out at all angles.

I couldn't keep out a revenged thought that was creeping into my mind. Penetrating the defensive walls of my brain, blocking out any types of resistance that my body tried to do.

I tip-toed down the stairs, making my way to the dark kitchen. My hand reached out, and slowly opened the drawer.

My hands twitched, as they scanned the contents. They came across a sharp object, and my hand lured over to grab it.

I ran upstairs, not making sure to be quiet, and opened the bedroom door. Johnny didn't even slur. I walked up closely to him, and raised my arm.

"Joseph! What the HELL are you doing!" Shouted Mike, running through the doorway.

"Wha-?" Slurred Johnny, rubbing his eyelids.

I dropped the knife, and backed away to the wall, realizing what I had gotten myself into.

"You tried to murder me!" Shouted Johnny, seeing the glinting knife in the dim light of the window.

I cowered in the corner of the room, putting my hands to my face.

"Office, now" said Mike, firmly.

I trailed down the stairs; most of the kids were out of bed now and whispering amongst themselves.

"Joseph…you know ill have to notify somebody about this" said Mike, sternly, his eyes staring at the floor.

"N-no please! I wont ever do it again! I didn't realize" I pleaded, tears glazing my eyes.

"Joseph…are you happy here? I think you'd be better off somewhere else…" Mike said.

I shook my head, lost for words.

**: Morning :**

Mike had called me into his office for a third time. I opened the door.

"So _this _is the little runt who tried to murder someone?" said a tall man, with grey hair.

I froze, his looming stature intimidating my muscles to stay put.

"This is _Joseph_" Replied Mike, emphasizing my name, obviously agitated that I was referred to as a 'runt'.

"Well, this runt won't be any trouble at Burnywood; we'll discipline him good and proper. It's obvious that this care-home doesn't do the right job"

Mike glared at him, and then turned to me.

"_Joseph, _this is Dennis, your new care worker."

I stared at him, then at Dennis, and slowly backed away to the door.

"I-I'm not going!" I shouted at them, running from the room. I could hear the door click behind me.

"You're coming to Burnywood, and that's final!" I heard Dennis scream from the door.

I tried to open the front door, but the handle was stiff. I had to escape, rumors about Burnywood were not good.

The door clicked.

"YES!" I said, wedging it open.

I felt my throat tighten, and then being hauled backwards, making me topple to the floor.

"Stupid boy, try to escape me, eh'? We're gonna have lots of fun, you and me." Snarled Dennis, kicking me with his foot.

I shrunk to the floor, cowardly against his cold stare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for not posting for a few days, I was busy wasting the day Please press that review button! Some characters I made up, and I don't know much about Burnywood, so if I get anything wrong, please don't hesitate to say!**

Chapter VI

I was shoved through the doorway, stumbling over the door frame.

"Come on, hurry up" Said Dennis, pushing me.

We walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, where many kids were sitting around a table. I stared at the thousands of padlocks before me, they were everywhere. On doors, drawers, cupboards, even the fridge. Didn't these kids have any right to even open a cupboard door?

"Who's this?" Said a girl, around fifteen.

"This is Joseph, our newest member. Clyde, he'll be sharing your room"

"What!" said a tall boy, with spiky brown hair. "Why do you have to lumber him on me?"

"Shut your mouth Clyde, he's staying in yours, end of." Said Dennis firmly.

Clyde scowled at me, and began to go upstairs.

"You coming, runt?" He said.

I knew I was not welcome here, from the amount of graffiti, padlocks, and frowns at this place, I knew this would be a hard time for me.

I placed my few belongings on my bed, beginning to unpack them.

"Where ya' from, runt?" Asked Clyde, bouncing a tennis ball off the room.

"Elm Tree" I replied anxiously.

"What did ya' do to get here then? Beat up the ol' social worker?" He questioned further.

"No…uhh…I'd rather not talk about it"

"Fair enough" He replied lazily, then he looked at me, "Hey, put your stuff under your mattress."

"Why?"

"'Cuz everyone will wanna take all your stuff otherwise, hide 'em, trust me"

_Trust me_, the words rang in my head like a bell.

I say down at the table, and watched as Dennis un-locked the fridge. He produced some leftover spaghetti Bolognese.

One glance at the plate and I felt I was going to throw up. The meat was bright pink, as if it hadn't been cooked properly, and the sauce was thin and dripped off the spaghetti.

"I'm not hungry, thanks" I mumbled, as I was handed a small plateful.

"Eat it runt, its all you're getting" snarled Dennis, poking me in the face with his spoon.

I picked up my fork, and slowly wound some spaghetti round it.

"C'mon, you have to, its all we're getting" whispered Clyde, nudging me.

I brought the fork to my lips, and placed the cold spaghetti in my mouth.

My taste buds were being tortured. The texture, the taste, all was horrible. I just wanted to spit it out, but Dennis was looking at me, watching my every move.

I swallowed, the food sliding down my throat.

A girl laughed, "Your gonna have to eat a lot more than that to survive Burnywood"

How was I going to survive Burnywood?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry it's been a while. ^^**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They are very much appreciated! **

**I've made up some characters here, (Sam and Mitchell) **

Chapter VII

They repeatedly hit me. My face aching from side to side, my limbs weak from exhaustion. They had me, pinned down and screaming in my face.

"Come on runt! Where's ya' stuff, eh'? They said, spit spraying on my face. I could feel warm blood run out of my nose, and my forehead burning in pain.

I wouldn't give in, but they kept punching me.

Clyde wasn't here to protect me today; he was with his friends.

"Never!" I shouted, feebly attempting to kick out.

One pulled me up by my shirt, his face so close to mine; I could feel his rasped breathing on me. This was Mitchell, a large boy, but well known for his aggressiveness and strength.

"Tell us" said the other, Sam, who was tall, and always trying to impress Mitchell.

I shook my head, my eyes narrowing.

Mitchell threw me to the floor, and placed his foot on my chest.

Sam loomed over me, aiming a kick at my face.

"Last chance" he said, grinning, his crooked teeth creeping out from his top lip.

Again I said nothing; I may have nothing valuable, but if I ever did receive something expensive, I would rather it be hidden in a place unknown to anyone.

Sam's boot tore at my face, its hard soles digging into my face. My vision blurred, all I could see were dark figures above me, towering over me like giants.

I groaned, my head was spinning, and I could feel more blood.

Distant shouting echoed in my head. Dennis.

The last thing I could remember was Dennis's face, red and blotchy, screaming at me to get up.

I couldn't, for the life of me, get up. My hearing had numbed, my body had set itself into a trance, and my muscles refused work.

Dennis pushed me up, and violently pushed my head forward, towards my bed, and left me.

I stumbled towards my bed, and collapsed. Distant memories ringing in my head.

I fell into a deep slumber, my consciousness slipping out of me, and sending me to darkness.

"Joseph, wake up, its me! Clyde!"

I heard that familiar, stern voice breaking my numb hearing.

He shook me, and felt my forehead.

"You poor kid, Dennis should've taken you to the hospital" he said, gently sitting on my bed.

"It hurts" I mumbled, blinking hard to try and get back to reality.

"I know, I'll fetch a cold cloth" said Clyde, leaving the room quickly.

I could hear the distant sound of his footsteps, running down the stairs.

It felt nice, a cold cloth on a burning forehead.

Clyde had wiped my cuts and nose as best he could.

I had a cut along the side of my forehead, one on my cheek, and many bruises.

"Who did this to you?" Clyde said, gently easing me upwards into a sitting position.

I hesitated.

"Sam…and Mitchell…" I replied, wondering if this was the best thing to do.

Clyde stood up and said three words, three words that could change his life and theirs. Three words that would do worse than better, not revenge, but insanity.

"I'll kill 'em"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm skipping a month…otherwise the storyline will be too slow review please! **

Chapter IIX

**: A month later :**

I was defenseless now. Clyde had been sent to Juvenile Detention Centre for "attempted murder".

I remember it all to well.

~I was hanging onto Clyde's shirt, begging him not harm them. What a stupid mistake it was to tell him.

"Get off runt" he said, pushing me off and letting me stumble to the floor. I pleaded, but he would see no sense.

"I'll kill you!"

I heard Clyde's voice shouting and ranging in Mitchell and Sam's room.

I got up, and edged towards their door.

"The runt's lying, its written all over his face!" Desperately lied Mitchell, putting his hands up defensively across his face.

"You'll see yourself in hell, you little bugger!" Yelled Clyde, punching Mitchell in the stomach.

Mitchell doubled up, gasping.

Clyde pushed him to the floor, and grasped his neck with his sweaty hands.

Mitchell made gasping sounds, his face going bright red, then purple.

I saw Sam edge away, and run from the room.

Clyde's face was flushed with anger, he would not let go.

Mitchell's eyes started loose their life, as his lungs ached for air.

I heard thudding footsteps. Dennis ran through the door and violently kicked Clyde off Mitchell.

Mitchell drank in the air, his large chest heaving up and down.

"You idiot!" Screamed Dennis, pushing Clyde out of the room.

Clyde scowled. "He deserved it! He hurt the runt!" He yelled, his face as close to Dennis's as he dared.

Everyone knew that Clyde would be gone by morning. ~

After Clyde had been sent away, Dennis seemed as intimidating and as threatening as ever.

One time, when I refused to eat leftover cold, lumpy soup, he pinched my nose so that I couldn't breath. When I opened my mouth for a gasp of air, he rammed the hard spoon down my throat. The cold, slimy texture got stuck in my throat, wedging itself in my wind pipe. But that was just the beginning of his torments.

I sat in my room, and empty feeling invading my emotions. I looked at Clyde's old bed, and started sobbing. I heard Dennis approach, and quickly wiped my tear-stained face.

"Why are you crying you little runt?" Snarled Dennis, coming in and closing the door behind him.

I sat up striate, and froze.

Dennis grabbed me by the ear.

"I said why are you crying!" he yelled, almost bursting my eardrum.

I wavered at the volume of his voice. My ear felt stretched, as if it would be pulled off any minute.

"I-I…can't I see Clyde?" I whispered, daring to even ask a question, never mind answering it.

Dennis grinned mischievously putting his hand on my head.

"You're not ever going to see someone again" He whispered, his rasping breath creeping in my ear.

He violently forced my head on the bed, and slapped me round the face.

The blow knocked the breath out of my body. My eyes narrowed, and targeted Dennis.

I wildly lept at him, clawing his face like an animal.

He started yelling, flailing his hands in the air, trying to get me off.

I punched him in the nose, my knuckles buckling under the force of the punch.

He pushed me off, and punched me in the face.

My mind boggled, and my eyes blurred, but my vision was still concentrated on Dennis.

I kicked him in the chest, and then in the stomach.

He fell off the bed, but was still conscious.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted, trying to get up.

_I'll kill you!"_

I knew he meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Without hesitating, I stumbled onto the window ledge. There was no time to run to the other side of the room to the door, Dennis would be able to grab me anyway. In fact, he was already getting up, clutching his stomach and grinding his teeth in anger and frustration.

I pulled the loose padlock off the window, (Clyde had smashed it a few weeks back to go to his friends party), and clung to the windows frame.

I could hear Dennis stumbled towards me.

I closed my eyes and jumped.

My knees buckled under my weight, the grass barely breaking my fall.

I got up as quickly as I could, my left ankle throbbing. I guessed that I had sprained it badly, but that would hardly deter me in my escape.

The loud thudding of Dennis's quick footsteps made me get up almost immediately.

He was stomping down the stairs, and before I knew it he had opened the front door to Burnywood. His face was red, from just several meters away I could see the large purple vein, throbbing on his forehead.

I ran, my head not even tempted to glance back. My energy felt unlimited, my exhilaration endless.

I tuned a sharp corner, my whole body pulsing as I tried to control my breathing.

I had run quite far, at least far enough to stop and breath.

I swerved to the right, into someone backyard, and sat underneath a thick hedge.

My ankle was still throbbing, I clutched it, trying to will myself to numb the pain out in my head.

I stopped, my breathing cut short as I held my breath.

I car, was patrolling the streets, slowly spying out its prey.

That prey, was me.

It was Dennis's car; I could hear him calling my name.

"Joseph! Come on, I was only joking!"

I knew he wasn't, as soon as I got in the, he would probably throttle me.

I closed my eyes, praying that he wouldn't sense my presence.

Some how, praying worked, and I heard him turn the corner, his voice distant.

I sighed, what would I do now?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

I crawled out from under the hedge, double checking to see if Dennis was round the corners.

No Dennis.

I was safe, free, and free, from Dennis's wrath and hatred.

I walked along the path, proud of my escape, and headed into a random direction.

After a few streets passed, I began to realize that I would need shelter for the night. Where? Would I go? Sleep? Stay? Survive?

I was lost in my own thoughts.

GO back to Elm Tree?

No, they would only drag me back to Dennis, they would only give me pity.

I didn't want pity. Pity is what took me away from my Mother.

…Mom…

I hadn't thought of her for so long, ever since I had entered Elm Tree, no thought of her had slipped into my mind.

Now I remember, at the worst time possible.

Her shouting rings through my head, her punching, slapping, drinking. All echoing in my brain, destroying my proudness and ingenuity.

Flashes of the haunting images run around me in my head.

I blink hard, trying to wake myself up into reality.

There I am, standing in the middle of the street, like a loonitic.

I shove my hands in my pockets and try to look casual.

I would be strong, not the weedy little kid I was a few months ago, I would be mature, and handle every situation as correctly as possible. I was not to give away my identity, I was to look different, to act different.

I walked into the park, going off the light gravel path to find a place to sleep.

In the night sky, I could see the first few droplets of rain fall on my thin, short-sleeved t-shirt.

My arms had goose bumps on them, my teeth chattered, my stomach rumbled.

A large, widely-spread, blackberry bush came into view, hidden by the gentle sloping of a hill.

No one would find me there, for sure.

I was desperate, I would find a better place tomorrow, but for now, I was exhausted with both fear and hunger.

I crawled under the bush, thorns ripping my shirt and punchering my sides.

At last, the ground sloped in a sort of ditch, and I lay there. Cold, shivering and hungry.

The ground was cold, and stiff, not making any effort in keeping me comfortable.

I would have to get used to sleeping rough.

I woke up early, around 4.30am, and found a misty dim light parting through the small leaves.

I woke up, still tired and drowsy from lack of sleep, and began to crawl out, into the open.

No one was in the park, so I walked along the gravel path and listened to the thrush's sing.

My stomach rumbled, I was ravenous. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and even then, I only nibbled my burnt toast.

The small park bin was capturing my thoughts. Surely their would be some food, hidden amongst the cigarette butts and sweet wrappers?

I walked slowly over to the bin, my hand hovering over the top. Closing my eyes, I put my hand in, and tried to feel for some food.

Something sticky latched onto my fingers.

Gross, gum!

My face crumpled in disgust, my body recoiling.

I kept on, until I found something wrapped in greasy paper.

Chips!

Well, not exactly "chips".

They were mushy, cold, and had a few pieces of cigarette ash in them, but, they would quench my hunger for the mean time.

The chips were quite nice, being able to chew it and not spit it out for once made it feel like heaven.

I wiped my mouth, with all that salt, my thirst had doubled.

I walked along the gravel path a bit more, and peered inside another bin, in a hope to find something to drink.

By sheer luck, there was a crumpled Pepsi can at the bottom of the bin.

I snatched it up quickly, and drank the contents.

Their was only a little, but these drops made me live a little bit longer on the streets at least.

That was the start of my day, which consisted of about half an hour, now the hard part.

Surviving.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews! They a very much appreciated!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter XI

It was a late September morning. The dew coated the grass silver, and the distant sun was slowly rising above the brown colored leaves.

It was getting colder; Autumn would be at an end soon.

I crawled out of the thorn bush that I had been staying at for a week or so, the crispy leaves scratching my face.

As I stood up, I shook my frail body of dew. I was soaked through; it was obvious that the thorn bush was not a good place to live in mid-Autumn.

I wandered out, daring to search for better places to sleep, to live the rest of my life in.

I walked out of the park, looking a sight. My T-shirt was ripped from the thorns, my trousers dirty and covered in grass stains, and the soles of my shoes had warned down and had holes in them.

Water had filled my thin socks, making every step sound with a deep 'squelch'.

I came to the town, and looked at my reflection in the windows.

My cheeks were pale and hollow, my hair limp and lifeless.

What had I become? A scavenger? Yes, an undeserving human to live in this cruel world? Yes again.

I plunged my hands in my pockets, and walked on down the road.

After a few roads, I began to feel hungry. I hadn't eaten for two days striate, and my stomach was craving to be fed.

At the corner of my eye there was a newsagents.

Through the window I could see an aisle with sweets.

Sweets. I hadn't had one for so long.

I walked through the door, trying to look casual, my eyes inconspicuously darting across the shelves.

Looking behind me I saw that the shopkeeper, a dark-haired man, was reading a newspaper.

The coast was clear.

Slowly my hand slid over a packet of _Haribo_, and I quickly put it in my pocket, safe from human eyes.

I started to walk out of the shop, when a dark hand took me by the shoulder.

"Hey, I saw you take that"

It was the shop keeper, his eyes stared into mine, a large frown across his face.

"I-I never!" I lied desperately, shaking my shoulder free of his firm grip.

"Return it, or else I'll have to call the police." He threatened, taking out his mobile.

My head turned towards the door.

_It was so close._

My feet locked into a rhythm, a running rhythm.

I was sprinting out of the shop, down the road, and pushing people out of my way.

"Hey!" Shouted the shop keeper behind me, but making no attempt to chase after me.

I clutched the _Haribo_ to my chest, and sank to the floor of an alleyway.

I opened the packet, and began to gorge on the sweet gumminess.

The flavors made me recoil.

I hadn't eaten anything sweet for some time.

I could hear muttering, dark voices were entering the alley.

I clenched my hands protectively around the small packet or _Haribo_, my heart pounding.

Was it the shopkeeper?

Was it the police?

These thoughts ran through my mind, I was not concentrating.

"Hey, 'gimmie that!" said a cruel, deep voice, snatching the packet away from my weak grasp.

"Hey!" I squealed, scrambling up quickly.

Four faces emerged from the dark; all of them looked like teenagers.

Two had black hair, another blonde, and the other a light brown. Their eyes intimidated mine, and made my spine shake.

They were smirking at me, and one of them threw the packet on the floor, wasting those precious drops of hunger I needed.

I tried to run, but another grabbed my thin coat and pulled me back.

They cornered me, the smell of alcohol reeking around me. It was obvious that they were drunk and under age.

"Stealing eh'?" Said the one with blonde hair, grabbing my coat and forcing me to make eye contact.

The other laughed.

"N-no…" I said my voice barley a whisper.

The blonde one threw me to the ground, and the others started kicking me.

My head ached; I could feel the blood from the fall seeping down my neck.

Another punched me in the nose; I could hear the loud crunch it made.

I made no attempt to scream, a black-haired one was clamping his hand over my mouth, muting me.

After around 10 minutes, which seemed to take eternity, they stopped, spat on me, and left me.

I was unconscious, in a pit of darkness which had enveloped me into facing death.

Blood dripped off my nose, drenched my clothing, and littered the hard ground.

My heartbeat was less rapid, as if I were asleep.

Maybe I would have to survive death now.

**Hope you liked! Don't worry; this is not the end of Joseph Wake! **

**Press the magic button, and review please, every review counts! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your reviews! They are so much appreciated! And a MASSIVE shout out to; Cookie05, Sky Smith, Linneagb and Jade pevensie, (if I missed anyone out, tell me!). Thanks guys for always reviewing .**

Chapter XII

My eyes blurred, my vision hazy and pale. My ears were numb, and made converted sound into an endless echo.

I saw white everywhere, and two distinct figures looming over me.

Was I dead?

"Can you hear me?" Said a now clearing figure in a white coat.

I shook my head weakly, to rid myself of my dizziness.

The man in the coat shone a bright light into my eyes, I closed them, holding my hands up defensively to this stranger.

"Hey its fine" He said, "I'm just a doctor"

I opened my eyes slowly, and he did various checks on my limbs, ears and eyes.

The back of my head felt raw and sore, and my cheeks were burning.

I found myself wearing some sort of light blue gown, and I was actually clean for once.

The doctor moved closer to me, looking at the nurse.

"I'm just going to take some blood now…" he said, beckoning the nurse over to me. She was holding, what seemed to be, a large needle.

My eyes widened in fear, my body started shaking.

"No!" I shouted, but it only came as a whisper.

I tried to get up, but my body was too weak.

The Doctor pinned me down by the shoulders, and plunged a different needle into my thin arm.

A stinging sensation flooded through my arm muscle.

And once more, my vision went hazy, and my eyes started to ache, forcing me into sleep.

No matter how hard I tried to fight it, it enveloped me into a deep sleep, only consisting of darkness.

When I awoke, I felt even more drowsy. But I'd slept so much, that I couldn't be bothered to slip away again.

I hadn't realized for a few seconds that someone else was sitting on my bed.

A man in a suit, with black stubble and hair like mine. His legs were crossed and he was looking intently at me. He smiled at me.

"Do you remember me, Joseph?" He asked, showing his white teeth.

My eyes narrowed, his face was familiar, his stance identical to mine as with his shiny black hair, green eyes.

"…Dad?" I whispered, my mind becoming clear.

A chuckle escaped both our mouths, both alike, both related.

**Read, and Review please! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! **

**Enjoy **

Chapter XIII

I hadn't seen my Father since I was four.

He had left both my Mother and I for another woman.

_::Flashback::_

"_I'm leaving, theirs nothing you can do about it!" Screamed Dad, as he hastily ripped clothes out of the wardrobe. _

"_You're leaving me and your son for _her_!" Screamed my Mother, running in and trying to snatch the clothes off of him. _

"_Get off, you crazy cow!" Shouted my Father, slapping my Mother round the face._

_I watched at the doorway, quietly fiddling with my thumbs. _

_Dad stomped down the stairs, his face red with rage. _

_I was sitting on the last step, his feet stopped beside me. _

"_Be good for your Mother, Joseph, I won't be long"_

_He ruffled my black locks with his gruff hand, and slammed the door to the hallway, my Mother crying his name._

Now he decides to return? When I needed him most, through Mother's torments and abuse he never showed up. Now he comes back for me.

"Are you still with your girlfriend?" I blurted out, abruptly ending my pondering.

"Oh…Sue? Nah, she's old news" He said, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm with Sylvie now, you'd love her"

I doubted that I would, but was willing to try.

I stayed in hospital for a week, by then all the paperwork was filled for me to stay with my Father- and Sylvie.

We stopped outside a grey set of apartments, with small balconies and large windows.

"Do you live here?" I asked, wistful.

"Yes" Chuckled my Father, opening the car door for me.

When we reached the pale blue door, a young, blonde woman opened it, a forced smile suppressed her lips.

"Hello" She said to me, her voice plain and over-enthusiastic.

I greeted her back, and stepped inside.

She pulled off my coat, practically ripping it from my body, and pushed me aside to kiss my Father.

I knew I wouldn't like Sylvie.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Sylvie pressed the boiling hot spoon onto my arm, burning the pale skin below it.

A searing pain wretched through my arm, making my eyes water.

Father was at work, so it was just Sylvie and me…

The past few weeks had been long and agonizing. The constant torture from my "Step-Mother" had reminded me of the dreaded past I had with my own Mother.

The countless threats, the unbearable pain of her fingernails raking through my arms and legs, her sharp knuckles piercing my chest.

I wouldn't defend myself, I know better than to hurt someone bigger than me- and the ability to tell exaggerating lies to my Father.

He believed her every time.

She says I bang my head against the wall, hit myself, burn myself like the delusional and mental child I am.

I can see it in his eyes, the deep regret of taking me back.

I woke up one morning to Sylvie sitting on the end of my bed.

Her eyes were devious, and her smile menacing.

"Wanna play?" she said, grabbing hold of my wrists and forcing me to stand up.

I sleepily let my legs walk me to where she was taking me.

The bathroom.

"I think it's time you learn to not tell such lies to your Father" She said, shoving me in.

The sound of a lock clicking brought me to my senses.

"No!" I cried, banging on the door. "Let me out!"

Who knows how long she'll keep me here.

5 hours had passed, I had counted, since there was nothing better to do.

My stomach rumbled, it was empty and famished.

Their was no way I could stand it any longer. Climbing onto the sink, I opened the small window and looked down.

The only thing that would help me down was a narrow gutter lining the building about 6ft below.

All I could think about was jumping, and that's what I did.

The gutter cracked and bulged under my weight, the loud SNAP of the thick plastic pierced the air, and then, the loud SNAP of my bones breaking beneath me.


End file.
